¡Yo que sé!
by Kurai neko
Summary: Saga x Kanon En ese momento no podía mostrarse ante él. Simplemente ni podía ni quería que lo viera así.
1. Capítulo 1

Suspiró ruidosamente, dejando salir el aire de forma lenta y prolongada. Seguía mirando por la ventana como desde hacía ya rato.  
Sus párpados medio caídos y la forma recta y apretada de sus labios reflejados en el cristal de la contraventana dejaban ver algo que todo su cuerpo transmitía.

Estaba cansado.  
Es más, estaba aburrido. Exasperado en parte y frustrado al mismo tiempo. Ansioso, triste, decaído... pero un poco feliz.

Le contrariaban los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su mente y embotaban sus sentidos, dejándolo aturdido y flotando en una nube que a veces lo ahogaba al mismo tiempo.  
Estar enamorado era definitivamente algo no exactamente fácil.  
Era así como él lo veía.

Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si realmente sentía esa clase de amor, o no, o .. ¿quién sabe? Él, al menos, estaba claro que no lo sabía. Pero ¿acaso importaba saberlo¿O habría sido mejor no empezar a pensar que el rápido latir de su corazón y la forma en que se le revolvían las entrañas cada que lo veía salir con aquel muchachito de la casa podrían deberse a que sus sentimientos no eran del todo fraternales con él?

Tal vez sólo eran celos.

"_Sí, eso serán... celos._"

Se repetía a si mismo, adoptando una expresión mas adusta.

"_Celos por que él anda con alguien ... y yo no._"

Volvió a decirse mentalmente, intentando convencerse.

"_... o no?_"

Bufó, apoyando la mejilla en su mano y replegando una pierna contra su pecho, subiéndola a la silla.  
Sabía que aquello le desagradaba – subir los pies a los muebles -, por eso se había descalzado antes.

Había pretendido salir aquella tarde con su hermano, pero él, en un inconsciente acto dañino contra su persona, había decidido que hacerle una pequeña visita a Milo sería lo mejor en que podía ocupar esas horas.  
Cuando lo vio salir no le preguntó donde iba, lo sabía de antemano. Había visto como tomaba un pequeño paquete reservado al chico que desde hacía un tiempo guardaba en un cajón de uno de los muebles de la sala.

Recordó como unos meses antes Saga lo había traído consigo y lo escondió allí justo en el momento que él entraba en el cuarto. Preguntó que hacía con cierta curiosidad natural, sin ninguna otra intención que comunicarse con su gemelo. Él simplemente movió la cabeza, como quitándole importancia al asunto y cerrando del todo el cajón con una mano. Dijo que era de Milo, dijo que se lo daría cuando llegara la hora y sus ojos relampaguearon traviesos y contentos; dijo que no lo moviera ni lo abriera. Y Kanon, aún con las ganas de saber que era aquello tan importante, acató la orden de su hermano.  
Pero cierto era que ahora se temía lo peor sobre aquella caja pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo.

Pateó un poco, para sacarse la frustración y para quitarse el calzado de la pierna izquierda, reuniéndola con su otro par en lo alto de la silla.

Él sólo quería tener a su hermano cerca. Era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

"_¿Verdad?_"

Se preguntó, sin querer tener que resolver algún día aquella duda.

En el momento en el que Saga había salido, Kanon sintió una necesidad pasmosa de aclarar todo aquello, pero en esos momentos sus ansias eran las contrarias. Tras unas tres o cuatro horas – no estaba seguro – de reflexiones sin sentido que no le llevaban a ningún lugar, o eso le parecían, seguía sin diseccionar su corazón y analizar sus sentimientos de forma precisa... aunque el sondeo había servido de algo.  
Ahora ostentaba un dolor de cabeza, el cual seguramente era más grande que cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes.

"_Bueno... tal vez menos fuerte que cuando estuve con pulmonía el año pasado. ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre salir bajo la tormenta con una camiseta ligera y...?_"

Si sus pensamientos hubieran sido una cinta de video, la habría pausado, rebobinado y seguramente parado para sacarla del aparato. Pero como no lo eran se conformó con echar atrás hasta retomar el hilo inicial.

Saga.

Saga y Milo.  
Saga y las encantadoras atenciones que le daba.  
Saga abstraído meditando sobre si la mancha del techo tenía forma de patata o de melón. O si tal vez era mejor pintar la sala de una vez.

"_Saga.. Saga, Saga, Saga. Y más Saga. Y sí, Saga._"

Cínicamente sorprendido, asomó una sonrisa triste y agotada a su rostro contrito.  
No conseguía avanzar nada. Y necesitaba hacerlo.

De vez en cuando atrapaba a Saga observándolo, a veces preocupado, a veces simplemente viéndolo. Parecía que su hermano adivinaba que no se encontraba en una fase psicológica estable y tranquila precisamente. Parecía que no era tan sutil como creía, o es que Saga era más suspicaz que lo que sus expresiones ensimismadas daban a entender.  
Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretando los lados fuertemente, hallando un momentáneo alivio a su malestar, que volvió más fuerte en cuanto bajó la presión de sus manos.  
Se vio tentando a apretar sus sienes hasta ya no encontrar más dolor entre ellas, pero sospechaba que ese acto no sería en nada beneficioso, así que lo apartó de su mente y bajó las piernas, tomando sus rodillas con la misma fuerza que antes tomaba su cabeza.

Seguía meditando, pero ahora una furia extraña llenaba sus músculos de energía, en vez de la apatía que había llevado consigo toda la tarde.

Se levantó bruscamente y salió por la puerta hacia el corredor. No se percató de la presencia ajena hasta que chocó con otra persona, a la cual ignoró, continuando su camino hacia la puerta.

– ¡Ey Kanon¡Con mas cuidado! – refunfuñó su gemelo - ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó una vez pasado el desconcierto inicial - ¿Dónde vas?  
– ¡Yo qué sé!

Kanon salió apresurado de la casa, dando un portazo que hizo vibrar la madera incluso después de ser encajada en su sitio.  
Saga miró entristecido el recibidor, pensando en su hermano.

Suspiró frustrado y fue a sentarse junto a la ventana.


	2. Capítulo 2

Sólo fueron dos pasos, pero los suficientes para darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.  
Paró su andar y miró hacia abajo, moviendo los dedos de los pies y notando el movimiento por debajo de la tela de los calcetines.  
Iba descalzo.

Pateó frustrado y estuvo a punto de volverlo a hacer para desfogarse del dolor que le provocó tal acción, sin zapatos, sobre el suelo de piedra cubierto por un poco de gravilla y tierra que había llevado el viento dentro del Templo.

Quería, simplemente, dar una vuelta ¿pero dónde iba a ir descalzo?  
No que fuera algo que realmente le impidiera la salida si se empeñaba en ello, pero fue una excusa vaga de su inconsciente para quedarse cerca y no ir más allá de los más altos escalones de la entrada de Géminis.

Se sentó y resopló, igual que como había hecho dentro de la casa.

"_Esto no puede seguir así._"

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba sintiéndose de esa forma, lo que sí sabía era que si no le daba una salida a esos sentimientos de los que aún no se aseguraba, podrían estallarle en la cara. Y lo peor es que no sólo lo dañarían a él mismo. También podían llegar a dañar a Saga.  
Eso no podía permitirlo.

Irguió la espalda, formando arrugas en su frente al empezar a pensar.  
No volvería al Templo hasta estar seguro de lo que sentía. Esa era la única manera de saber que quería realmente y si valía la pena moverse en la dirección que aquella extraña calidez en su pecho le señalaba.  
Aunque tenía más que claro que si luchar por esos sentimientos era lo mismo que hacer sufrir a Saga, seguramente se los tragaría de la misma manera en que venía haciéndolo.

Se agarró del escalón en el que estaba sentado con ambas manos, encorvándose de nuevo.  
Sabía que quería a su hermano. Eso era un punto de partida. Al menos, era algo. Pero nunca se había atrevido a pensar en él como algo más que un hermano.  
Tal vez un hermano por el que daría la vida, uno por el que daría cualquier cosa con tal de verlo feliz.

"_Uno por el que he dejado el Templo Marino sin pensar en cuanto me dijo que viniera con él._"

Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, suavizando la piel de sobre ellos.  
Los motivos por los que Saga lo llamó seguían siendo un misterio. Kanon estaba prácticamente convencido de que esa era su forma de disculparse por el encierro al que lo confinó.

¿Y sus razones para volver¿Cuáles eran?  
Lo había echado de menos. Pero tampoco había pensado en él desde hacía mucho.  
Cada vez que su rostro, tan parecido al propio, se aparecía por su cabeza una extraña sensación contradictoria surgía. Así que terminó por separarlo del todo de sus pensamientos.

Pero viviendo con él no podía hacer eso. Era inevitable no sólo el verlo, si no el ocupar parte de su deliberaciones en él.  
Casi estaba seguro que un treinta por ciento de los vagabundeos de su mente en un solo día estaban dedicados a su hermano. Al menos como mínimo.

Apretó los dedos, agarrándose más fuerte de la piedra.

"_¿Pensará en mi tanto como yo en él¿Sentirá este dolor cuando no está a mi lado?_"

No era exactamente eso lo que le apretujaba el corazón. Era más bien un ansia de verlo, de rozar su mejilla en una tierna caricia escondida tras la intención de apartar el pelo de su rostro. La incertidumbre de no saber como se encontraba, que hacía.  
Era la inquietud producida por unas ganas inmensas de protegerlo de todo, de abrazarlo como cuando eran un par de niños que corrían el uno tras el otro en un juego en el que ninguno de los dos perdía ni ganaba.

"_Esto no lleva a ninguna parte... ¡a ninguna!_"

Estaba volviendo al mismo punto que lo había desquiciado antes.

Trató de serenarse, respirando lentamente y moviendo las manos. Las cerraba en puños y volvía a extender los dedos. Una y otra vez.  
No tardó mucho en recuperar el control de su cuerpo y mente.

¿Cómo averiguar aquello que lo preocupaba?  
Se tomó un tiempo en vaciarse de todo y sentirse completamente tranquilo. Y lo que buscaba llegó.  
No la respuesta a la pregunta que le daba vueltas, pero sí una posible forma de llegar a ella.

Enfocó sus pensamientos en Saga y empezó a preguntarse sobre él.

¿Lo quería?  
"_Sí. Eso ya lo sé_"

¿Le dolería perderlo?  
"_Más que a nadie._"

¿Por qué acudió a su llamada?  
"_Es mi hermano._"

Eso no es todo.  
"_Quería estar con él..._"

Pero no habías pensado en Saga desde hacía tiempo.  
"_Dolía recordarlo._"

Ansiabas tenerlo.  
"_Lo quería entre mis brazos._"

No quieres que nadie más lo tenga.  
"_... eso no es así._"

Es cierto.  
"_Sólo que... yo también quiero una pareja._"

–Lo quiero a él de pareja.

Se llevó la mano a los labios, tapando la boca que progresivamente se iba abriendo más y más, al igual que sus ojos fijos en los escalones de más abajo.

"_¡Qué he dicho?_"

– Lo .. lo quiero de... – la voz le temblaba perceptiblemente – lo quiero de .. pareja.

Estiró las piernas, poniendo recta la espalda y tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

– Lo quiero de pareja – repitió más seguro, pero igual de bajo –. Lo amo.

Algo se removía en su interior, haciéndole sentir la certeza de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

– ... yo lo amo. Estoy .. enamorado.

Y el corazón le palpitó más fuerte, concediéndole el gozoso ahogo de su galope rápido e inusitado. Eran pocas veces las que latía así de frenético, así de conmovido.

Se levantó movido por la calidez en su pecho.  
Empezó a andar, con paso firme hacia la parte interior del Templo, sin vacilar y dispuesto a arriesgar lo poco que tenía.  
Ya había tomado su decisión. Ya había reunido las fuerzas para seguir el camino que le marcaba desde no sabía cuanto.

– Vale la pena.

----

**a-grench**: Gracias! Espero que este capítulo te parezca igual de interesante! El segundo ya lo tenía escrito, pero no había tenido tiempo de editarlo y subirlo aquí o.oU Sólo queda un capítulo más para que termine.

**scorpionnosakura**: Pero si tu ya lo había leído XDUu Me lo suponía P Cuando me dejaste el post solo estaba este capítulo más o.oU


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando entró en la casa se sintió ridículo. El espejo de la entrada no le contaba nada bueno sobre su aspecto.  
Pelo revuelto, tez más blanca de lo usual y expresión un tanto furibunda. Además estaba el hecho de que seguía descalzo. No podía presentarse así frente a Saga. No importaba que aquel hubiera presenciado más de un momento patético de su vida, donde su porte había sido como mínimo nulo.

En ese momento no podía mostrarse ante él. Simplemente ni podía ni quería que lo viera así.  
No esperaba que lo que iba a hacer fuera algo fácil, romántico y apreciado. Sabía que sería una tontería pensar así. No se trataba de pedirle una cita. No era una cena romántica en la que fuera a proponerle pasar la vida juntos.  
Lo que iba a hacer era probablemente todo lo contrario. Aquellos sentimientos parecían ahora realmente destructivos.

Lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban.  
Tragarse de nuevo todo aquello y dejar que lo corroyera por dentro, salvando la relación fraternal que, lógicamente, mantenía con su hermano.

"_¡No! Tomé mi decisión y la seguiré hasta el final!_"

Dejó salir el aire por su nariz, vigorosamente.  
Se encaminó hacia su habitación, cambiando sus calcetines y calzándose, sin pausa pero sin prisa. Luego fue hacia el baño y mojó sus manos, lavándolas. En vez de secarlas las pasó por su rostro, relajándose con el efecto del líquido fresco.  
Se miró una vez más en el espejo, desafiándose a si mismo con la mirada.

No podía fallar.  
No quería fallarse.  
Iba a salir y decirle todo aquello que sentía.

Salió hacia el corredor, sin tenerlas todas consigo pero deseando que su voluntad no flaqueara. Al abrir la puerta del salón chocó con alguien de su mismo tamaño.  
Sus manos lo frenaron, tratando de apoyarse en el pecho de Saga, encontrándose con las manos de aquel y con dos objetos que sujetaba. Al mirar hacia allí distinguió el calzado que se había quitado antes de salir apresuradamente del Templo.

– Kanon... – musitó el mayor – Te oí llegar, iba a dártelo.

La voz sonaba extrañamente opacada. Kanon sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver como Saga se mantenía cabizbajo.  
Tomó las zapatillas de sus manos y se apartó un par de pasos.  
Toda su resolución se esfumó con aquella actitud triste. Se dio cuenta de que aunque quisiera arriesgar su propia seguridad, no quería hacer lo mismo con la de Saga.  
No iba a condenarlo con la declaración que tenía que hacerle.

Saga se quedó quieto, justo en el marco de la puerta, cambiando el peso de pie y mirando de un lado a otro, claramente indeciso.  
Su hermano, al notarlo, esperó allí. Desalentado por su última resolución. Sus propios cambios de humor lo cansaban.

– Mm .. – empezó el mayor – ¿Dónde ibas con tantas prisas?  
–A dar una vuelta – Saga se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con obvia incredulidad –. Preguntaste donde iba¿no?

Saga abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin formular pregunta alguna. El marina tenía razón, esa no era la pregunta que realmente quería hacer, pero no se animaba a decirla en alto, temeroso de la respuesta, o falta de ella, de su hermano.  
Kanon se mordió la lengua y se reprendió interiormente por el tono defensivo de su respuesta, Saga parecía de nuevo triste. O tal vez era confusión lo que leía en sus ojos.

De nuevo percibió aquella indecisión en Saga y Kanon parpadeó, dejando las zapatillas en el suelo, junto a un pequeño mueble de madera que adornaba el pasillo. Sólo tuvo que dar dos pasos para estar de nuevo frente a Saga, pero esta vez un poco más cerca.  
Se inclinó para hacer frente a su rostro agachado.

– ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, hermano?

Saga mostró una sonrisa ladeada al oír la última palabra.

– Hoy Milo... – y ahí estaba de nuevo – hoy le pedirá a Camus que sea su pareja.

"_¿Qué?_" se preguntó Kanon a si mismo, sin saber si sentirse triste, contento o indiferente "_Será por eso que está así..._"

– ¿Saga? – optó por preguntar suavemente– ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con tu tristeza?

El aludido pareció escandalizarse por un momento, luego se mordió el labio ligeramente y después volvió a mirar al suelo, hablando un tanto deprisa. Como sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía. Quizá sin querer pensarlo.

– Más o menos... quiero decir – miró hacia arriba, moviendo la cabeza bruscamente – Milo... él, él...

Kanon estuvo a punto de completar la frase con un '_te gusta_' pero no le dio tiempo.

– Él se decidió a confesarle a Camus sus sentimientos y ni siquiera sabe si este le corresponde. En cambio yo no soy capaz siquiera de hacérselos entrever, a veces me siento demasiado mal por eso... otras simplemente me siento como un idiota.

Y todo el alivio que había sentido al saber que Milo no iba tras su hermano se esfumó al saber que su hermano iba tras alguien más.  
Kanon trató no parecer tan descolocado como sabía que debía verse.  
Aunque ya había decidido callar, que no sintiera era algo diferente.

Saga tomó un mechón de los largos cabellos de Kanon y se acercó a él, en un gesto que hacía tiempo no usaba. Unió sus frentes.

– Dime Kanon... ¿debería hacerle saber que lo amo?

El marina notaba los ojos de Saga puestos en él, mirándolo de forma directa. Los suyos estaban fijos algo más abajo, observando el delicioso ir y venir de esas labios tiernos que tan cerca estaban de los suyos.  
La sentencia del gemelo menor vino entrecortada, revelada entre susurros y tonos bajos.

– Si.. si no le hace daño... creo que... sí, sería lo mejor.

Saga soltó el mechón de Kanon, posando esa misma mano en el pecho de aquel. Kanon estaba seguro que lo empujaría suavemente y el movimiento no se hizo esperar.  
Pero vino acompañado por otro que aunque entrevió con sus ojos empañados no pudo ni quiso evitar. Ese pequeño y expresivo beso era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en su vida.

**_–_ F_I_N _–_**

**a-grench**: Me alegro de que guste el fic n.n El final es un poco raro.. pero .. bueno, es el tipo de "finales" que me gusta hacer ... em .. pos eso, a ver si no se decepcionan mucho con esto...

**Garibola**: (Neko mira a Keira) Ah! n.n gracias! yo.. (mira a Kaira) em .. O.o .. Bueno, así que supongo que realmente el fic es medianamente bueno y .. (vuelve a escuchar a Keira) ... ;.; .. creo... que me acabo de emocionar! TOT Besos para los dos txxt

**Amy no gemini**: Pues mira por donde o.o Ya está terminado xD ... espero lo disfrutes!


End file.
